


"I Might Have Slept With Your Hoodie When You Were Gone"

by supposedly_archer



Series: Election Hell Night Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Loki finds it amusing that you like to wear his clothes
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Election Hell Night Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006317
Kudos: 35





	"I Might Have Slept With Your Hoodie When You Were Gone"

**Author's Note:**

> It's a crime that I don't write for Loki more often

When you hear your front door open, you immediately sit up and rub your eyes. You hear loud footsteps making their way towards you and you grin to yourself. When you spot Loki in the hallway, you hurl yourself over the couch and tackle him into a hug. 

Loki takes a couple of steps backward, surprised at your enthusiastic greeting. But he recomposes himself quickly and wraps his arms around you, squeezing tightly. “I missed you,” Loki hears you mumble into the side of his neck. 

“I missed you too, my darling.” He kisses your temple. 

When you finally let go of Loki, he takes in your form and your. _Attire._ He raises an eyebrow at you, and you giggle nervously. 

**“I might have slept with your hoodie when you were gone.”** You smile and feel your face heat up. 

“I’ll have to remember that next time I’m away,” Loki replies. You giggle again and kiss him softly on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
